Star Wars KotOR: Enclave
by VeluciRaptor
Summary: Ein junger Padawan erlebt seine erste Konfrontation mit der Dunklen Seite


Star Wars is © by George Lucas & Lucas ltd.

Star Wars KotOR is © by Bioware & Obsidian Entertainment

Story is © by VeluciRaptor

Linus Rajakaen (Leiness/Linus Ra-ja-keen) und die meisten anderen Charaktere, die in dieser Story auftauchen, habe ich mir in einigen langweiligen Tv/BüP Stunden ausgedacht.

Diese Geschichte fängt an, kurz nachdem Revan und Malak die Mandaloreanischen Kriege gewonnen hatten und danach spurlos im Outer Rim verschwunden sind. Und ist von da an eigentlich auch ziemlich frei erfunden.

**Star Wars KotOR: (Titellos) **

**Kapitel eins:**

**Der Entschluss des Rates**

Linus Rajakaen seufzte, nahm seinen schweren, schwarz-blauen Mantel und ging nach draußen. Es regnete schon seit 2 Monaten ununterbrochen. Linus stapfte durch das feuchte Unterholz von Dxun und überlegte was die Mitglieder des Jedi-Rates von ihm wollten. Der Regen wurde stärker und es fing an zu gewittern.

_Verdammter regen, _dachte er. _Ich habe ja nichts gegen ihn, aber er durchweicht mittlerweile schon mein Fell. Und warum muss ich immer hier bleiben während alle anderen immer auf irgendwelchen Missionen unterwegs sind? Ich bin immerhin schon 9 Jahre alt... _

Immer noch grummelnd erreichte er 20 Minuten später den Eingang zum Jedi-Rat. An der Tür erwartete ihn ein großer Desann mit grau-grünen Schuppen und einer braunen Jedi-Robe.

„Die Ratsmitglieder sind noch beschäftigt. Warte doch bitte solange vor der Tür. Wir werden dich dann holen." Linus, der sich gerade das Wasser aus den Augen gerieben hatte, nickte und stellte sich links neben die Tür. Der Desann war in der Zwischenzeit wieder im Ratssaal verschwunden.

_Was soll das? Ich wurde um diese Uhrzeit bestellt und sie beraten sich noch? Aber na ja, sie werden schon wissen, was sie tun. Sie sind nicht umsonst Jedi-Meister. _Linus nutzte die Zeit während er wartete, um zu meditieren.

Plötzlich schwang einer der großen Torflügel des Rates auf und ein kleiner grüner Jedi mit grauen Haaren und langen Ohren kam heraus, schaute suchend um und erblickte den meditierenden Linus.

„Wir bereit jetzt sind um uns anzunehmen deiner. Doch bitte eintreten du würdest?"Linus stand auf und ging hinter dem kleinen Jedi, er war knapp einen halben Kopf größer als dieser, durch die Tür.

Der Ratssaal war ein großer, runder Raum mit vielen Fenstern, durch die trübes, graues Licht auf hunderte von Pflanzen viel, die wie in einem kleinen Graten im hinteren Bereich des Rates wuchsen.

_Wenn es nicht regnen würde, wäre hier bestimmt ein fantastisches Licht. Sogar einen kleinen Bachlauf haben sie hier. Wow. Hier muss es angenehm sein, zu meditieren. _Dann waren sie in einem Kreis, in der Mitte des Saales, angekommen. Er wurde von den vier Ratsmitgliedern in ihren großen, weißen Stühlen begrenzt. In der Mitte stand nun, allein, Linus Rajakaen und wurde von 16 Augen kritisch gemustert. Das leise rauschen des Wasserfalls war für kurze Zeit das einzigste Geräusch.

„Linus Rajakaen, wir haben dich hierher bestellt, um deinen Fortschritt mit dem Umgang der Macht zu begutachten. Als du das letzte mal bei uns warst, waren wir sehr erstaunt, dass du in diesem Alter schon so gut von der Macht gebrauch machen kannst. Das ist jetzt 2 Jahre her. Nun wollen wir dich testen und beurteilen, ob man dich an die Jedi-Akademie nach Coruscant schicken kann." Linus sah die Meister ungläubig an.

„Ihr wollt mich nach Coruscant schicken? Wirklich?" Die Meister nickten und Linus fühlte wie sein Herz einen Sprung machte.

_Nach Coruscant. Ich fasse es nicht. Die wollen mich _tatsächlich_ nach Coruscant schicken._

Linus atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen.

„Was soll ich tun?"

„Wir werden dich zu dem verlassenen Sith Tempeln schicken. Bringe uns das Lichtschwert von Freedon Nadd als Beweis, dass du dort warst und bis zu seinem Grab durchgedrungen bist. Morgen früh, wenn die Sonne aufgeht, wird Meister Xandril hier, dich bis zum Tempel begleiten. Du musst aber allein hineingehen."

Am nächsten Tag begleitete Meister Xandril Linus Rajakaen bis an den Waldrand vor dem verlassenen Sith Tempel. Es regnete immer noch und die nassen Fassaden des alten Tempels schienen zu flimmern.

„Ich für meinen Teil finde es ja nicht gut, dich da alleine reingehen zu lassen. Ich würde wenigstens einen weiteren Padawan mit dir schicken."

„Ach, traut ihr mir das jetzt auch nicht zu? Ich dachte, dass wenigstens ihr auf meiner Seite währt. So kann man sich irren! Ich werde gehen, ganz alleine. Wie es der Rat verlangt hat. Ich _will_ nach Coruscant!" Linus stapfte wutentbrannt durch das hohe Gras auf den schwarzen, unheimlichen Sith Tempel zu.

_Wenn nicht mal Meister Xandril an mich glaubt, warum wurde ich dann von den anderen Meistern ausgeschickt um das Schwert zu holen? Glauben sie ich würde es nicht schaffen und sie wären mich dann für immer los?_ Er spürte wie sein Blut vor Wut kochte und erschrak darüber sosehr, dass er über einen Ast stolperte und in voller Länge auf den schlammigen Boden aufschlug. Der junge Jedi fluchte, stand auf, wischte sich den Schlamm von Gesicht und Robe und ging weiter auf den alten Tempel zu.

Der Desann Xandril stand immer noch am Waldrand und schaute Linus hinterher. Er erschauderte als er spürte wie stark die Dunkle Seite an diesem Ort war.

_Seltsam, ich dachte der Tempel wäre verlassen. Hoffentlich haben wir keinen Fehler begangen. Und hoffentlich, kommt er wieder heil, und was noch viel wichtiger ist, nicht als Sith wieder aus dem Tempel heraus. _Er drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Jedi-Enklave davon.

Linus, der mittlerweile die Treppen des Tempels erreicht hatte, zog, nur aus Gewohntheit, sein Lichtschwert. Die leise summende Doppelklinge tauchte die regennassen Stufen in das silbrig-grüne Licht, welches für den Viridian Kristall charakteristisch war. Langsam schritt er die steilen, hohen Stufen hinauf und gelangte an ein großes Tor. Es quietschte und kleine Steinchen bröckelten aus der Fassade, als er den Öffnungsmechanismus betätigte.

Im Tempel selbst, war es stockdunkel. Eine Tatsache, die Linus nicht weiter störte, da er auch in absoluter Dunkelheit sehen konnte. Langsam, bedacht keine Fallen auszulösen, durchsuchte Linus den Tempel. Als er gerade dabei war, etwas Geröll am Ende eines eingestürzten Ganges zu untersuchen, spürte er wie sich ihm jemand näherte. Blitzartig drehte er sich um, konnte aber niemandem entdecken. Er schnüffelte.

_Ich weis das hier jemand ist... ich kann es riechen._ Linus schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich und schlug mit der Klinge des exotischen Lichtschwertes zu. Ein kreischender Hissis tauchte vor den Augen aus dem Nichts auf. Er hatte ihm eines der Hörner an seinem Kopf und ein Vorderbein abgetrennt. Der Gestank von verbranntem und Horn füllte den Gang und lockte noch zwei weitere Hissis aus ihrem Versteck.

„An euch werde ich nicht scheitern!", schrie Linus den 3 großen Hissis entgegen. Dem Drachen, dem er am nächsten stand, verwirrte er mithilfe der Macht den Geist, sodass er einen seiner Artgenossen attackierte und sprang behände in die Luft um den Fängen des anderen Hissis zu entkommen. Mit einem gekonnten Hieb der Doppelklinge trennte er dem anderen, angreifenden Drachen den Kopf ab und stieß die hintere Klinge mitten in den großen Brustkorb des Ungetüms hinter ihm, dem er schon vorher Horn und Vorderfuß abgeschnitten hatte. Jetzt war nur noch das verwirrte Tier übrig. Linus, der praktisch denken konnte, verstärkte den Griff um den Geist des Drachens und so hatte er nun einen ziemlich großen, wenn aber auch aggressiven Verbündeten an der Seite.

Er ging, verfolgt von dem Drachen, den eingestürzten Korridor zum Hauptgang zurück und gelangte in eine große, hohe Kammer. Rötliches Licht kam aus den stellen des Bodens, wo er an die Wand grenzte. Linus wollte sich das genauer anschauen und musste feststellen, dass zwischen Boden und Wand eine drei Meter breite Spalte war, in der, in 20 Metern tiefe, ein Lavastrom floss. Heiße, trockene Luft wehte von unten herauf und brachte den Geruch von geschmolzenem Gestein mit sich. Begeisterung flackerte in seinen Augen und er musste sich zwingen, sich von diesem Beispiel der Handwerkskunst der Sith abzuwenden.

_Wie schaffen die das? Die Luft kommt so wie sie riecht durch mehrere Schächte von außen herein, aber die Lava... Sie müsste doch normalerweise den Stein schmelzen. Aber wahrscheinlich ist das Flussbett der Lava mit Durastahl ausgekleidet._ Linus ging nun auf ein großes, fast schon riesiges Tor zu, das aus zwei Flügeltüren bestand. Es war geschlossen.

_Wie komme ich da rein? _Linus, der ja ein Jedi war, erzeugte mit der Macht einen Sog und versuchte so das Tor zu öffnen. Schweißperlen rollten ihm die Stirn herunter. Das Tor war schwerer als er gedacht hatte, doch das hinderte ihn nicht es einen Spalt zu öffnen. Er zwängte sich hindurch und stand im Grab des toten Sith Lords.


End file.
